


Whatever

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assumptions, F/M, Goth Felicity, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: 3 times that Felicity thought Oliver was dating his best friends + the 1 time he finally set her “straight” (college au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [the song of the same name by hot chelle rae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nI_s0rM_PZY).

The first time it happened, Oliver was standing around with Tommy.

“Dude,” Tommy whined, “Why are we still here? We should be sleeping,” he rest his forehead against Oliver’s arm and sighed dramatically.

“We already skipped three times this week,” he didn’t want to be there either, but he figured he ought to attend more than twice.

This was the second college he had transferred to. Of course, he was only going there for Tommy, but whatever.

“ _Ollie_ ,” Tommy whined again.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Felicity happened to arrive. She might have had the same literature class as they did and she might be the reason he was actually there, but he didn’t want to get into that.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” the goth girl teased, “I always knew you were a thing,” she laughed.

Oliver’s mouth fell open a little. How was this happening right now?

“Oh, yes we’re very much in love,” Tommy played along and reached down to squeeze Oliver’s hand. “Right, Ollie?”

“No,” he squeaked.

“Don’t be shy,” Tommy continued.

Felicity laughed again, but before anyone could remedy the situation the door was opening and they were being let inside.

“See ya,” she dipped inside and sat in her usual spot on the other side of the room. He and Tommy always sat in the back.

“I hate you,” Oliver mumbled, tugging his hand away.

“Well, if you would stop pretending you don’t have a crush on her.”

“Shut up.”

The only reason Oliver hadn’t put his usual moves on Felicity was because he had seen first hand what she did to guys. She tore them apart, chewed ‘em up and spit ‘em out. And yet he still found her incredibly hot. Intimidating yes, but very very attractive. He had never thought of himself as someone that would want to get with a goth chick, but she was something else.

* * *

The second time it happened, Oliver was sitting in the student lounge, reading a book. His other friend, Barry Allen, was sleeping on him. He didn’t care, really. The boy had a really quiet snore and was actually keeping him kind of warm in the chilly room. Plus, he was mostly focused on his literature homework. For some reason he was finding the book to be rather interesting.

“Aww, what happened to Buns of Steel?” Felicity’s voice startled him slightly.

“What?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Your boyfriend? Dark hair? Really nice butt?” she gave a subtle smirk.

“Oh uh he’s not here today,” he muttered, “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Gotcha,” Felicity said, “You bounce back fast.”

“What?” he asked again.

“This one is cute too, by the way, but he is drooling on you,” she laughed loudly.

“Felicity!” a voice across the room called.

“And that would be Miz West with my sub,” she licked her dark purple lips and ran off without giving Oliver the chance to speak.

“God dammit, Barry,” Oliver mumbled.

“I didn’t do anything,” Barry whined in his sleep.

He sighed, feeling pretty sure that he was never going to get to correct her.

* * *

The third and final time that Felicity wrongly assumed Oliver was dating his friend, he was sitting at a table with John Diggle. They sat fairly close to each other as they ate and studied. Dig was in the same history class with him. Oliver decided he actually wanted to do well in his classes. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Felicity was really smart and he wanted to impress her, but that was beside the point. Or something like that. Their hands were almost touching as they read the same line out of a shared book.

“You know, I was surprised to see you and Buns of steel sitting together again, but now I’m definitely surprised,” Felicity said as she walked past them, “You really do get around.”

“What the hell?” Dig asked.

“Um, she thinks I’m dating you,” Oliver sighed.

“Why?”

“She thinks I’m dating all my friends.”

“But why?” Dig sounded a little annoyed.

“I don’t know! But apparently you’re my boyfriend now.”

“Oh hell no,” Dig scooted a couple inches away from him. “Nuh uh, you go talk to that girl and set her straight.”

Oliver scrambled from his seat because he was pretty sure that Diggle was going to kick his ass. He happened to have a very nice girlfriend named Lyla who probably didn’t want to hear that her boyfriend was dating Oliver Queen.

He found her in front of a couple vending machines.

“Felicity,” he said.

“What?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the machine.

“I’m not gay,” he mumbled, thankful that there wasn’t anyone else around.

She finally hit the button on the machine, waiting a moment for her orange soda to come out. “Really?” she turned towards him.

“I like girls,” he said fiddling with his fingers.

Felicity raised a brow at him.

He felt himself shrinking under her gaze. Oliver just couldn’t lie to her.

“And guys… sometimes, but not Tommy, Barry, or Dig,” he said quickly. “They’re my friends.”

Tommy was the only person that knew that about him.

She looked him over for a moment before smiling. “Nice,” she punched him in the shoulder gently. “Me too.”

Felicity walked away, leaving him standing there completely and utterly shocked. That woman was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in the mood to write something kind of fluffy and silly. I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
